


The solution to everything

by screaming_underneath



Series: T.A.R.D.I.S. cafè [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Slice of Life, TARDIScafè!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_underneath/pseuds/screaming_underneath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU: La TARDIS è un cafè in cui Rose si imbatte per caso - fin troppo spesso.]<br/><i>«Il tè ha bisogno di un paio di minuti di infusione» le viene annunciato, ma l'unica parte del cameriere che riesce ad identificare sono un paio di lunghe gambe, una schiena appena curva per bilanciare il peso del vassoio e degli arruffati capelli castani, perché se ne è già andato, scomparendo dietro l'angolo.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The solution to everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/gifts).



> Avvertenze:
> 
> C'è voluto del bello e del buono per partorire questa cosa, e il risultato è striminzito e parecchio diverso da come l'avevo pianificato all'inizio. È che io non sono una bestia da storie multicapitolo; faccio schifo sul lungo termine e sono stitica nello scrivere come poche cose al mondo. Quindi sarà una serie; a pezzi e bocconi, un po' per volta, immagino, col mio ritmo da ruminante paciocca; se mi vorrete seguire, sarete i benvenuti.  
> Il titolo l'ho rubato alla stessa Rose, che in "The Christmas Invasion" definisce il tè (ironicamente) come "la soluzione per tutto".  
> Due dediche, prima di iniziare: alla Mush, che mi ha promptato la cosa più bellah del mondo e alla SaraDue, con cui ci siamo brainstormingate nel tentativo di cavare le gambe nelle rispettive AU selvagge e indisciplinate.

**THE SOLUTION TO EVERYTHING**

 

Il ― o _la_ , volendosi adattare al buffo modo del suo proprietario di rivolgersi al suo locale ― TARDIS è uno di quei café di cui potresti ignorare l'esistenza per una vita intera, pur passandovi davanti tutti i giorni. Questo sempre se aveste una vita piuttosto breve o foste già avanti con gli anni al momento della sua scoperta, considerata la frequenza con cui il Dottore ne disloca la sede.

La porta d'ingresso ― stretta, dipinta di un blu brillante e vagamente simile a quella di una cabina telefonica ― è al numero civico dieci d'una viuzza del centro di Londra, di quelle che finiscono con l'essere insignificanti solo perché compresse tra due ben più famose, e di cui nessuno sembra riuscire a ricordare il nome. (Un'ottima cosa, a volerla vedere dalla prospettiva del Dottore, che risparmia sia d'inchiostro sui bigliettini da visita omettendo indicazioni stradali che sulle persone spiacevoli, le quali hanno minor tendenza a ripresentarsi una seconda volta.)

 

Rose Tyler fa la sua scoperta il primo grigio e deprimente pomeriggio dell'anno nuovo, dopo ore di vagabondaggio all'addiaccio in città, con l'unico scopo di sfuggire alle orde di parenti e amici all'assalto di casa sua, ognuno passato a portare gli auguri.

A diciannove anni si è tante cose, ma di certo non dei buoni osservatori. “Quello viene con l'esperienza, figlia mia”, è solita dirle sua madre, incrociandosi le braccia al petto con un sospiro. Rose non le presta mai troppo ascolto ― Jackie riesce ad essere una signora attrice melodrammatica, quando vuole, e pare avere un aneddoto o un consiglio buono per ogni occasione. A volte, però, volte come _questa_ , sua figlia non può che darle credito di aver detto una santa verità. Pare davvero che non osservi ciò che la circonda con attenzione. Come diavolo avrebbe mai potuto non registrare un'insegna (e una porta!) tanto particolare?

 _T.A.R.D.I.S. café_ dice la scritta al neon, che inonda il marciapiede sul quale la ragazza sosta, la bocca appena dischiusa in una “o” di meraviglia, di una fortissima luce bianca.

È quasi buio, nonostante siano solo le quattro, e nevica leggermente. Le uniche due finestrelle del locale, ai lati dell'entrata, hanno il vetro appannato e Rose non può sbirciare all'interno, pure se crede di essersi fatta un'idea di come debba essere. Piccolo (con una porta così stretta non potrebbe essere altrimenti!), caldissimo e molto accogliente, come tutti i café di vicoli come questo, dove le persone che passano tendono ad essere disattente.

All'improvviso, l'idea di un qualche genere di conforto per scacciare il freddo diventa una possibilità piuttosto concreta. Non stava giusto pensando (nella speranza che gli ultimi ospiti non così graditi avessero nel frattempo levato le tende) alla sua bella tazza riempita di buon tè bollente e al confortante tepore del suo salotto (vuoto e silenzioso), quando aveva notato quell'assurda luminescenza riflettersi sulla punta dei suoi stivali?

Come se... che cosa sciocca da pensare... come se il _T.A.R.D.I.S. cafè_ fosse apparso lungo la sua strada proprio nell'esatto momento in cui lei aveva manifestato il desiderio di rinfrancarsi lo spirito in qualche modo.

“Potresti essere la prima cosa davvero interessante di questo anno appena nato, vedi di non deludermi, vuoi?”chiede Rose, studiando la porta, interessata. Sono due ante, provviste di piccole maniglie (gelide!) di metallo lucido, che sembrano _davvero_ essere state rubate da qualche cabina telefonica della polizia come ne esistevano nel vecchio secolo. Il locale pare nuovo, ma la vernice blu brillante è screpolata in più punti, soprattutto lungo la cornice ― troppo perché il proprietario di un'attività appena nata, in cerca di clienti, abbia deciso di lasciarla così. Quando Rose, senza riflettere, spinge verso l'interno del T.A.R.D.I.S. per aprire, un cigolio di cardini non oliati la accoglie.

Un passo. Rose inspira a pieni polmoni, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Il profumo è quello giusto”, constata soddisfatta, lasciandosi avvolgere dal caldo odore di caffé macinato e dolcetti fatti in casa. Proprio come si aspettava.

Due passi. Stavolta lascia che sia l'udito a guidarla. È un gioco che fa spesso, quando deve conoscere un posto nuovo: accantona la vista in favore degli altri sensi, immergendosi completamente nell'ambiente intorno a sé. Ci sono persone che parlano, conversazioni che si accavallano, risate, posate che tintinnato, tazze poggiate più o meno delicatamente sui piattini. Non _qualche_ cliente, ma _parecchi_. Molti più di _parecchi_ , anzi, una tale quantità che Rose si domanda come sia possibile, in un locale così piccolo.

Tre passi. Pian piano, il viso arrossato e insensibile per il freddo reagisce al calore del cafè, le dita formicolano soddisfatte dal cambio repentino di temperatura. Quasi immediatamente la grossa sciarpa viola, un momento prima così accogliente, inizia a stringerle intorno alla gola, facendole mancare l'aria.

Quattro passi.

Fa appena in tempo a spalancare gli occhi, _guardando_ per la prima volta, che un turbine vestito di blu la prende per un gomito, conducendola con grazia davanti ad un piccolo tavolino rotondo, perfetto per una persona sola. «Il tè ha bisogno di un paio di minuti di infusione» le viene annunciato, ma l'unica parte del cameriere che riesce ad identificare sono un paio di lunghe gambe, una schiena appena curva per bilanciare il peso del vassoio e degli arruffati capelli castani, perché se ne è già andato, scomparendo dietro l'angolo.

(“ _Angolo_?”)

Con un sospiro rassegnato ― “sarà andato a prendermi un menù” ― Rose siede, liberandosi di giacca, cappello e sciarpa. C'è davvero caldo in quel posto, e la sedia su cui poggia la schiena, provvista di cuscino, sembra essere perfetta per abbandonarcisi in completo relax. Ha in programma di passare una buona oretta seduta a sorseggiare qualcosa, ascoltando il brusio di fondo degli altri clienti e fingendo di non ricordarsi di sua madre, in attesa del suo ritorno, pronta a soffocarla con altre chiacchiere sulle feste, i parenti, le cene. Per la prima volta, con null'altro da fare se non aspettare il cameriere, può osservare l'ambiente intorno a sé con calma.

 _Angolo_ , innanzitutto. Perché la sala (anzi, viste le dimensioni, forse sarebbe meglio dire _salettina_ ) in cui si trova, per quanto poco sia riuscita ad osservare prima che quella trottola in completo blu la catturasse, è decisamente diversa da quella che ha intravisto entrando e molto, molto, molto più piccola. Non è particolarmente arredata ― “Ci vorrebbe un tocco femminile”, pensa ― tranne che per dei bei centrotavola che si mette a studiare con interesse, e un particolare lampadario a forma di teiera. Non ha compagnia: oltre a quello cui è seduta, c'è solamente un altro piccolo tavolino vuoto, più vicino alla soglia della stanza.

Curiosa, Rose si sporge, dondolandosi con la sedia per vedere meglio. «È...» inizia, stupita, parlando ad alta voce senza renderse conto.

«... Più grande all'interno, vero? È questo l'effetto che fa a tutti, la prima volta, vedendo _la_ da fuori. Ecco il tè...?»

Il cameriere è tornato, con un sorriso stampato in faccia e un bel vassoio in legno, su cui una teiera fumante aspetta soltanto di essere bevuta. Indossa un completo blu scuro ― che ricorda vagamente il colore con cui sono dipinte le porte del cafè ― camicia bianca, cravatta rosso bordeaux e, cosa assai buffa, Converse dello stesso colore. Rose non ha mai visto nessuno mettere un paio di scarpe di tela con un abbigliamento tanto formale, ma su di lui non sembrano essere affatto fuori dal personaggio.

Le ci vuole un attimo perché comprenda che le sta chiedendo il suo nome. «R-Rose. Tyler» riesce a biascicare, domandandosi se il tizio conosca il nome di tutti i suoi clienti, o voglia sapere il suo per motivi non strettamente professionali. Le sembra assurdo che possa ricordare come si chiamano tutte _quelle_ persone. La sala principale è enorme, e pare strapiena.

«Io sono il Dottore. Benvenuta alla TARDIS, Rose» si presenta, mentre il sorriso si allarga ancora un po'. «Oh, e buon anno. Scommetto che sarà meraviglioso!»

 

 

 

 


End file.
